In the field of medicament packaging, it is known to store a freeze-dried medicament or the active ingredient of a medicament in a glass bottle, the neck of which is closed off by an elastomer stopper and crimped by an aluminum cap provided with a closure that can be torn. To reconstitute such medicaments, is known to eject the contents of the syringe into the bottle, then to recover the mixture. To that end, an equipment may be used like that described in WO-A-2006/085327, the implementation of which is relatively long and complex, inasmuch as certain manipulations, including rotations, must be done in a specific order that is not necessarily intuitive for an uninformed user. Furthermore, the known devices comprise a relatively large number of parts, which increases their cost and manufacturing time.
FR-A-2 717 086 provides for connecting a bottle to a syringe already equipped with a needle by using a guide piece that includes a cylindrical body. A fastening piece is part of a proximal end of the cylindrical shaft whereof the distal end is guided by a sleeve and forms a tip intended to penetrate a piece mounted in an end portion of the cylindrical body. This distal end is not secured to the sleeve but to the fastening piece, such that the stopper may only be penetrated by inserting the syringe provided with its needle inside the connecting device. This material therefore does not make it possible to access the inner volume of the bottle when the syringe is not in place. Furthermore, a part made from an elastic material provides sealing between the end of the syringe and the fastening piece, without coming into contact with the needle. As a result, the dead space of that material extends to the nose of the syringe, which causes significant product losses.
Furthermore, GB-A-2 446 778 discloses an adapter that is intended to cooperate with a standard syringe provided with a needle, which is not compatible with the use of a syringe without a needle. The risks of leakage around the middle of the syringe are significant, in particular when an assembly formed by a bottle, an adapter and a needle is positioned in the upside down configuration to pour the contents of the bottle into the needle.